I'm With The Band
by Malthazar Lord of Shadows
Summary: Hitsugaya has been dissapearing lately and Matsumoto is gonna find out why Oneshot little drabble.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I know I am supposed too be working on Lost &Found but I was listening too some older music and that's when I had an epiphany, and it was the idea for this little one shot. I'm thinking about doing an illustration for it but i'll have too see, anyway I decided too tie this in as kinda a much later scene of my story "Sick On You" Like a...how life goes after the end kinda thing. It can stand on it's own though, Enjoy!

* * *

**I'm With The Band**

Matsumoto Rangiku snuck quietly around the dark allies of Tokyo. She dived behind a trash can when she felt like her target might become aware of her presence. So far she had been quite lucky in this top secret mission of hers.

She followed at a safe distance from her boyfriend and Captain, Hitsugaya Toshirou. She lost track of where they were but it didn't matter when she saw him go in some building thru it's back entrance. On top of it all ever since he had left Urahara's in his gigai he had kept a tight lid on his spiritual pressure so not too be sensed. She huffed and thought about how all this had started three months ago.

One day he had just stated leaving work at 5pm on Fridays and Saturdays weather his paperwork was complete or not. When she asked about it he simply said he had taken up a new hobby and that she didn't need to worry about it, and for a while she didn't, but then he started coming home later and later until she had too go too bed by herself the past few Fridays and Saturdays. She was starting too really worry about what he was doing all this time. She wanted too trust him, but he was being too suspicious too be ignored. He wasn't going too say anything so she decided too take things into her own hands.

If Toshirou thought he could keep a secret from her he had no idea who he was dealing with. She slowly pulled the door open and peeked inside, noticing that no one seemed too be around she slipped inside and stayed close too the wall, she took a breath and calmed herself. The slightest flair in her reiatsu would alert her ever vigilant Captain too her presence.

Finally taking the moment too look around she noticed that it looked like she was in the back of some stage and Toshirou was nowhere too be seen. She could here a loud crowed up front. She heard a piano and drums start a slow tempo on the stage and decided she might as well check out what kind of show they had going on.

Staying against the wall and coming up on the far left end of the curtains she peeked out and immediately her jaw dropped. Standing composed and calm looking as ever on center stage was Toshirou, and gripped in his hands was a saxophone, almost half as tall as he was.

She rubbed her eyes with her fists, too make sure her eyes weren't deceiving her. No, he was still there but now he leaned back taking in a breath and started too play. Rangiku was mesmerized. His eyes were closed and his fingers danced fluidly on the keys. The song was unknown but the soothing vibrating sounds he played touched her.

When did he learn too play music? Why was he playing at a club in the living world? Most importantly, why wouldn't he tell her? She had known Toshirou for quite a few years, and in all that time she had never once seen him so relaxed and at ease in the spotlight. He did his best too avoid it. As she watched him she decided that knowing him as she did he must have had his reasons. She was just glad that her frosty little Captain was still just that. _Hers. _Now she felt silly for all her paranoia.

She settled back against the wall and listened to the band play on. She drifted in and out between awake and sleep induced by his music It was several hours before he was finally able too pull away from the crowd. She jolted, realizing that he would be going back to their room and probably expected her too be asleep. She had too beat him there. She took off running out the back stage door. She took every back ally along the way until she got back too Urahara's. She dropped off her gigai before running past Yoruichi who was watching her interestingly as she opened the senkaimon.

"I was never here." She said too the cat women who only nodded grinning. Rangiku wasted no time making it back home and jumping into the bed. She sighed, that was her exercise for the next couple days. She laid there for about twenty minutes before she heard the quit sliding of the bedroom door. The bed moved a little as he laid down beside her. She smirked as she fell asleep.

The next afternoon around 5pm Toshirou stacked his papers up and stood from behind his desk. She watched him from the corner of her eyes. As he came over too the sofa and kissed her goodbye.

"I'm going Rangiku, don't wait up for me." She nodded and waved as he left the office. She stayed where she was. He came back ten minutes later.

"Forget something?" She asked curiously. He just shook his head. "I just wanted too see if you were going too follow me again." She stared shocked at him.

"You knew?" He smirked, turning too leave the office again. "I always know." was his reply. She sat stunned for only a moment before crawling over the sofa too chase after him. She wanted answers.

* * *

Alright, there you have it. Just a little drabble I wanted too do, but now it's late and I'm off too sleep. I hope you enjoyed it - **Malthazar LOS**


	2. The Bottle Makes Three

Okay this is a follow up one shot too, what was supposed too be a one shot, but I heard this song and it just snapped in my head and I thought it was perfect! Anyway here we go. This piece of the two shot is a song fic. The songs by an old band called _Big Bad Voodoo Daddy_. Give it a listen, its catchy. (I will start chap 5 of L&F soon)

* * *

The Bottle Makes Three Tonight

* * *

He couldn't believe he'd let her talk him into this. Sure he'd been playing at the club for a little while, but he could be discreet in his activities, Rangiku might as well have a big neon sign over head that said "Look Here Now". How she had convinced him too let her sing with the band was still a mystery too him. He thought too himself as he watched her smooth the non-existent wrinkles out of her Blue dress. The sequins catching the little bit of light that shined back stage and shined.

He couldn't help but stare a little. The deep blue material hugged her curves in all the right places, but still leaving something too the imagination. The slit in the side going up too mid thigh, revealing long slender legs in deadly looking heels.

The neck line of course plunged low but not so much that he was afraid there would be...an accident on stage. She probably wouldn't have cared but he sure would. The accidents she'd had in the office on occasion was fine, it was just him, exposing herself too a whole club full of people was something else. It seemed like she was finally done trying too tame the wild mass of auburn hair and turned around too look at him.

"What do you think?" She asked spinning in a small circle for him too see. He put his hand too his chin too hide his smirk as he pretended too think.

"Gorgeous as always Rangiku." She shot him a dazzling smile. "Not too bad looking yourself Toshirou." she said eying him up and down. From his black wing tips and dress pants to the stark white button up shirt and black sports jacket. The bright red rose in the lapel being one of the brightest things on him. He smirked and she reached out and fiddled with the bow-tie.

"I try." He grinned. She smiled "and succeed." He turned toward the stage as the other act finished up. "We'll be next." He said nonchalantly as he played with his cuff links. "Why do we have too dress this way again?" She asked.

"It's a 1950's themed jazz club Rangiku, this is what they wore back then." She nodded as he picked up his sax. The others already moving on stage.

"Ready?" He asked smirk set on his lips. "Always." She said flicking some strawberry blonde locks over her shoulder as she made her way too the front of the stage. He merely followed.

It took all of 3 seconds of her being on stage before the wolf whistles started. Toshirou rolled his eyes taking his place on her back left.

A few short fast beats of the drums and the music started. His foot tapped unconsciously as he played, his eyes hooded as he watched her. Then she started.

"_Hey Jack, I know what your thinking..._

_That nows as good as any too start drinkin._

_(Hey girl) Yeah? (What's it gonna be?)_

_Why gin and tonic sounds mighty mighty good too me." _

She swung the mic with her as she moved around the stage. Hips swinging as she moved too the beat of the song. Toshirou for his part wasn't how he was playing as he had yet too take his eyes off her.

_Man I know I gotta go, _

_it's the same thing every time._

_But, I don't think another drinks,_

_gonna make me lose my mind. _

_So I think about my next drink,_

_And it's you and me and the bottle_

_makes three tonight._

He could have laughed the she bounced around the stage. Even reaching down and touching the outstretched hands of her adoring(male) fans. They yelled and whistled as she spun around the mic. She made eye contact with him for only a second but when she did she winked at him.

_Well I know this cat named Moe,_

_he wanders to and fro' his and my_

_favorite waterin' hole. " I says "hey Moe how ya doin' where have ya been?"_

_He said "I've been fine with my whiskey, wine and gin._

_Man I know gotta go, it's the same thing every time._

_But I don't think another drinks gonna make me loose my mind._

_So I think about my next drink, And it's you and me and the bottle makes three tonight._

All he could concentrate on now was his solo. His eyes were closed but he could her eyes on him as he leaned back into the the swing of the notes. He could relax for a moment as the man on trumpet played his own. He smirked at Rangiku who he could see watching him out of the corner of her eye. As soon as the short solos ended she was back on the mic.

_Hey, Jack, I know what your thinking, _

_That nows as good as any too start drinking._

_(Hey girl) yeah? (what's it gonna be?)_

_Why gin and tonic sound mighty mighty good too me._

_Man I know I gotta go, it's the same thing every time. _

_But I don't think another drinks gonna make me lose my mind._

_So I think about my next drink, and it's you and me and the bottle makes three tonight_

_And it's you and me and the bottle make three tonight,_

_And it's you and me and the bottle make three tonight. _

They belted out the last of the music and as the crowd applauded they took there bows. Toshirou quickly grabbed Rangiku by the hand and pulled her off stage off stage. It looked liked a couple guys up front were about too climb up on stage, and the last thing he wanted too do was beat up a couple of morons.

As soon as they were behind the curtain she pounced on him. "That was so much fun Toshirou." She squealed.

"Glad you had so much fun Rangiku." He smiled. She nodded. "Now I see why you do this." He just smiled as she went on about it. "You have too bring me back with you again sometime" He nodded. "I will, but right now we have too go." She frowned. "Already?" She whined.

"We have work tomorrow. We have too go." She sighed and nodded. Saying quick byes to the guys in the band the made there back too Urahara's.

"Hey Toshirou?"

"Hmm?"

"Next time you should sing."

* * *

Okay what cha think, I think it was actually not half bad, a nice follow up too the first part anyway, hope you like it. -**Malthazar LOS**


End file.
